deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Las Vegas
Page screw it. somebody delete this :You should have figured out that before you clicked the "Save page" button, rather than leave a talk page message less than one minute after you create it. At this moment, I'm inclined to think that you're creating this page to "inconspicuously" grind more achievements. However, I will give you the benefit of the doubt and delete this. --Ciwey 19:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) *After going through my check up on the Recent Changes, I feel that you, Death, are making these edits just to receive achievements..esp with adding the random image, adding pointless categories, leaving that random blank message on my page with only "Hi" as the subject, making this article and wanting to delete it immediately, (you created this article at 18:59, then wanted it deleted at 19:00...fishy much) soo we're catching on to this, please don't edit for the sake of badges, do it for the sake of the wiki. I just read that you've been officially warned about your edits for badges right now, so please think about that.. --Mistertrouble189 19:47, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Remade I remade the article. I think it's noteworthy enough to have an article, even if it's small. --Mistertrouble189 20:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Should this be "Las Vegas, Nevada" like the Willamette, Colorado article? --Ciwey 20:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) *I don't really like the renaming of that and I don't know the rationale behind that. I think that should be renamed back to Willamette. --Mistertrouble189 20:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I think Frank's rationale in renaming the Willamette article is because that's how they name cities in Wikipedia. Honestly I'm fine either way, but we should name both cities in the same style. --Ciwey 20:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::*I guess so. Meh fine with me..Las Vegas, Nevada; Still Creek, Nevada; Fortune City, Nevada. --Mistertrouble189 20:16, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hm, now that you put it that way... it does seem a little weird. I guess we should just put this up to a vote? --Ciwey 20:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Aye, that sounds good. --Mistertrouble189 20:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Vote It is proposed that town/city pages be just the name of the town/city and not have ", STATE" after it. (Example: "Willamette, Colorado" would be changed to just "Willamette") Agree *Mistertrouble189 20:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) *Ciwey 20:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC) * [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|''' West']] 23:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) *CrackLawliet 03:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Disagree Comments Originally I was gonna put disagree, but then I thought that it makes sense when there are only two states used in Dead Rising. So... I agree. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 23:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Image Should we use one of the general Las Vegas skyline pics as seen from Google? Or, this one, my fav? --Mistertrouble189 21:43, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Las Vegas/Fortune City Does anyone know what's exactly the whole story behind the rebuilding of Fortune City above Las Vegas? Like, so the city of Vegas was destroyed in a zombie outbreak there, the same one of where Chuck lost his wife and ended up in Still Creek.. Okay. But, if this was the zombie outbreak caused by Carlito, then why is it said that in Dead Rising 2, you play in Fortune City in a outbreak, caused by the same spreading by Carlito that was ment to be five years ago when it struck Las Vegas? And if there was this outbreak in Las Vegas, how did they manage to simply build another whole new city on top of it, even though the whole of america was infected by then? What was the point anyways? And how come, five years later, that America is still alive, because they are gripped by the big popular show of Terror is Reality which is based in Fortune City where Chuck plays in aswell? It all doesn't make much sense, perhaps if the game is released it would. Could anyone enlighten the situation? : I'm pretty sure they didn't build Fortune City on top of Las Vegas. Fortune city is a whole different place, I think. Thisguy021 21:20, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : ^^ I'm pretty sure thats wrong, Las Vegas was destroyed byt the outbreak, and the goverment sent a bomb to destroy the city and the zombies, after that, the country needed a new place like vegas, so they started constructing Fortune City. And even though, there were several outbreaks (Vegas, Jersey) most of america was OK. But in Forune City, TiR was taking place as a new show hosted there, and there wasnt any thread of the Carlito's infected kids that destroyed Las Vegas. But one night, someone put a bomb in the cages wre the zombies were held captive for TiR, and so the zombies scaped and destroyed Fortune City. Nickjaro 22:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *It's been said more than once that Fortune City was built upon Las Vegas, I guess simply because they wanted a new sin city to replaced LV. We actually do not know that the LV outbreak was caused by Carlito...it can be assumed but it's not confirmed. I guess the government was able to contain some outbreaks and the US is still fine. --Mistertrouble189 22:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *I see. I had no idea they did that... To me it seems the DR 2 story is gonna be REALLY lame compared to DR 1. Oh well. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) *Why would the story be really lame? --Mistertrouble189 21:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) *Well I can agree with him a bit.. It's just you know, a bit over the top, a bit corny and cheesy.. one-sided and way to unrealistic which it shouldn't have to be.. I mean, there is no clear point in it, like, regular people would be like ''..Okay...? after hearing a bit of the story, if you catch my drift. And it has some cheesy elements, like Zombrex?! Cmon... They could have done better than that.. I mean, in the scientific world the word zombie is a real scientific term (sarcastic), so combining it into Zombrex would make sense? Whereas DR1 was really gritty cold and a harsh outbreak and struggle for survival, in DR 2 it's a bit lame, although it has good points.. Also like, combining gems with a flashlight will get you a lightsaber? that easy?! There's a whole apocalyptic like zombie outbreak going on and you will have to survive with whatever you can find, hoarding for items and weapons, and oh what the hell, let's implent a lightsaber, just for the hell of it for shit and giggles... Where it was very creative to actually earn it in DR1 replacing the toy version, here it's just a kinda cheap addition.. Don't get me wrong, the game is awesome but it has these points that I just don't understand.. Wingedsaber 16:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) But why? Why these unneccessary corny twist plots which are way too one sided? Why not keep it more simple but with also more horror and mysteriousness? Wingedsaber 16:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Fortune City and Las Vegas are two seperate places. Fortune City was founded in 1992 or before, and it is not meant to be a real city. It is an adult only entertainment resort, like Disneyland is a family entertainment resort. NT92 01:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) *Long overdue, but Fortune City existed before the outbreak in Las Vegas (sign in Fortune Park reveals it was established in 1992) and after Las Vegas was blown off the map, Fortune City was picked to be the new LV. Construction expanded the city into a resort and so on. =D --Mistertrouble189 05:26, 23 April 2011 (UTC)